


nightmares happen for a reason

by ironccap



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: Confessing your love after 10 years, yeah, that could be scary. What's even scarier, though, is not confessing at all. That could lead to so much regret.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	nightmares happen for a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viajeramyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajeramyra/gifts).



Martín was a poet. But not in the classical way. He didn't write long and sophisticated sentences to declare his love to anyone.

Instead, he worked on a plan. A plan that had turned into his life's work. A plan so big and so great, it had to work. The plan was his poem. A poem, written by him, directed at the only man he had ever loved, his muse.

The plan was supposed to be a gift, to his muse. He would give it to him as a declaration. Of love, obviously. For once, he was going to be completely honest, and he was going to open up his heart. For Andrés.

He told himself he was going to do it right, this time. Andrés deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know the secret Martín had carried with him for years now. Even if it would break their friendship, which surely was a possibility.

Still, Martín had had a tiny bit of hope left that maybe, his confessions wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe it would actually be a good thing. He thought that maybe, finally, they could be happy.

God, he really hoped they could be happy.

[..]

_Andrés was dead. Shot through the chest. 10 times. They'd shot him in the stomach a few times before they'd shot him right through the heart. The interviewers were still talking on TV about how the robbers had escaped with all the money they had printed themselves. Only their leader from the inside had not made it. Andrés de Fonollosa._

_Beautiful, perfect Andrés. Martín was crying. He was slamming everything he could find in the monastery to pieces. It wasn't fair! He was going to tell him, and then they could have been happy. Happy and together._

_Andrés... Andrés... It should not have been you! How could the universe do this? This just wasn't fair. It wasn't. Martín had finally decided he wasn't going to be a coward. Not anymore. And then they pull something like this? Martín didn't know what to do with himself. He was a broken mess._

_He took a bottle of Scotch and drank right from the bottle. Afterwards, he slammed that same bottle at the wall and sunk to the floor. All around him laid scattered items he'd thrown around in rage. It didn't matter. He started to shake, uncontrollable sobs went through his entire body._

_"...Martín?"_

"Martín?!"

" **Martín**!"

His eyes snapped open and suddenly he was wide awake.

 _Andrés_.

He'd heard Andrés. That couldn't be true. Andrés was dead.

..Wasn't he?

Martín sat up a bit straighter and looked at his surroundings. He was laying on his bed, in the monastery. All his blankets were thrown off the bed and laid there, forming a mess.

Suddenly, he became aware of another presence in the room. He slowly turned his head to the right.

And almost fainted at the sight of Andrés, standing there, next to his bed, with a worried expression on his face.

Martín could cry. He was definitely going to. Andrés was here. He was alive. And Martín had had a horrible, atrocious nightmare. Thank God it was only a nightmare.

"Andrés. God, fuck. You're here.", he exhaled.

"Yes, hermano. Where else would I have been? Are you alright? I heard you screaming... And your eyes are red.", Andrés spoke. Martín quickly wiped away his tears and tried to compose himself, but that was very useless, since he suddenly started sobbing once again.

"F-fuck, s-sorry... Andrés. I had a n-nightmare... You.. Y-you died.. T-they killed you. It.. It felt s-so real. So real. Fucking hell...", Martín spoke again, barely keeping himself together as he let the words fall out of his mouth.

"Shhh, cariño..", Andrés climbed into the bed next to Martín, holding him into his arms, "don't worry. I'm here. I'm here, alive and well. And I'm not going anywhere."

He started drawing soothing circles on Martín's back, pulling him in close, while he listened to his heartbeat getting slower and his breath getting steadier.

They stayed like that for a while, until Martín suddenly spoke again.

"I thought I'd lost you, for good. Andrés. I was so scared, because I...", he took a deep breath, “I really wouldn’t know what I’d have done without you.”, he was still shuddering.

The whole nightmare had felt so damn real. Like something had definitely happened to Andrés. Something horrible. So, feeling his arms around him, warm and safe, felt like everything he could have ever wished for.

“Shhh, Martín. It’s okay. I’d never leave you without giving you a warning beforehand. You know that.”, Andrés smiled. It made Martín laugh softly.

“I love you.”, there he went. Fuck. He’d said it, and now there was no turning back anymore. His heart was going one hundred and twenty kilometres an hour and he was stupidly hoping Andrés hadn’t heard him. But, the sudden loss of contact had told him otherwise. Suddenly, Andrés put his head right in front of Martíns, staring at him intently.

“What did you just say, Martín?”, he asked, confused – but also, hopeful? His eyes didn’t once loose track of Martíns motions. Martín couldn’t look him in the eyes. He was too much of a coward, because he was so sure that what he would see, would actually break him.

“.. You heard me, Andrés. Do you like this? Watching me suffer?”, Martín said, his voice not as steady as he hoped it would have been.

“No, no. Cariño, not at all. I just simply cannot believe my own ears. It’s as if they are deceiving me.”, Andrès whispered.

Martíns breath caught in his throat. What was going on?  
“W-what?”, now it was Martins turn to be struck with confusion. He could swear Andrés’ heartbeat had gone up as well.

Andrés just sighed, loudly. “Madre mia, Martín. Isn’t it clear? I love you too. God, I’ve loved you for so long. And now you’re telling me you feel the same?”

“I.. What?”, Martín probably looked like a clown, he really didn’t know anything else to say.

“Unless.. I am misreading the conversation completely, and in that case I’m just gonna… go…”, Andrés suddenly trailed off. It was only when he actually stood up from the bed, and when Martín felt the loss of warmth, that he came to his senses again. He immediately stood up from the bed and walked over to Andrés, grabbing him by the wrist and turning him around.

“I didn’t know, Andrés. I didn’t know that this.. us… could ever be a possibility. To be honest, I’ve always thought you were straight. I didn’t.. Couldn’t risk to ruin our friendship. I wouldn’t survive that, Andrés. I really wouldn’t have known what to do with m-”, Martín got cut off with Andrés’ lips on his.

For once, Andrés didn’t need to have the last word in the conversation. That was a new one for Martin, he silently chuckled to himself.

What was definitely also new, was the fact that he was now pressed against the wall of his own bedroom, with his best friend pinned against him, kissing him eagerly. But he didn’t mind.

Sometimes, it is a good thing to step out of your comfort zone. You'll never be sure of what's gonna come. So the best thing is to just let it happen. That's what Martín had done. Despite all the fears he had of what could have happened, he'd finally told his best friend how he felt.

It had taken him a while to come to it, but the nightmare he'd had, had definitely been a wake-up call for him. Life is full of risks, and sometimes it's just better to take them without thinking them through. Life wasn't a perfectly constructed plan. Things didn't always go as planned. But sometimes, they did. And when that happened, it was one of the most wonderful things.

Martín sighed happily. Tomorrow, he was gonna declare Andrés his love again, in another way.

He was gonna give him his poem.

No, it wasn't finished yet.

But neither was their love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one! We are less than a week away from the fourth season! I am excited, but also nervous and scared!
> 
> You can always follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hannib4l).


End file.
